Snowed In
by kata1234
Summary: Tris, Four, and the rest of the gang go to Divergent High. They're having a regular school year until a huge snow storm hits and they get trapped in the school without any adults. They have to find a way to keep warm, stay alive, and find help. But what happens when tensions rise between everyone and friendships/relationships are put to the test? Starts out boring but gets better!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey chicago watch out, Snow Storm Hercules is coming your way!" the weather man on the tv buzzed.

"How many inches are we getting, Tris?" my little sister, Kate asked. She was pretty, with shoulder length, pin-straight, blond hair like mine, and brilliant blue eyes. Kate was also short like me. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt that hung off the shoulder. Kate was a freshman in my school, Divergent High.

"At least four feet of snow." I answered. Kate shrugged and walked into her room. Then, Caleb sauntered in and changed the channel to the history channel. I sighed and grabbed the remote from his grasp and changed the channel to ESPN. Our school's varsity football team was playing and I wanted to watch it in the comfort of my warm home.

An hour later, the game was over. My eyes fluttered shut as I changed into my pj's. I crawled into bed and set my alarm for 6:00. I had school tomorrow and I didn't want to fall asleep in class like I did Friday. My dream was haunted by a vast ocean swallowing me whole.

**Page break**

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock screamed for me to wake up. I slammed my hand onto the snooze button and laid in my bed for the next ten minutes. I climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower, washing my hair. After about twenty-something minutes, I was ready to go. I had on light mascara and eyeliner. I was wearing black leggings and a black shirt that had a money sign on it. I grabbed a leather jacket and my school bag.

The bus was loud, as usual. I sat down next to Christina and Kate sat down next to her best friend, Ana. Ana had very dark brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She was Uriah and Zeke's adopted sister.

Finally, the bus pulled into the school's driveway. Kate and the other freshmans got off the bus first. Then, the sophtmors and then us. I walked into the large building and went to my locker. I grabbed my books and went to the vending machine. A coke popped out. I strode to my first period class, science. I sat down next to Christina and Lynn. Lynn looked different, oh wait! Her hair was like a guy's, short. I snorted, "What did you do to your hair?"

"I shaved it so the guy's would be intimidated by me. Guys aren't scared of girls 'cause they think we're weak. You should know that." Lynn retorted.

"Guys, break it up!" Christina yelled. "Ya know, stress causes wrinkles. Wrinkles equals ugly, old people. Also, wrinkles cause more stress, so I would shut-up."

"Is there a problem ladies?" Max asked. Max is our science teacher. He prefers to be called Max, so we do.

"No, not at all." Christina said. "I was just telling them what the causes of stress are. Also, Max, your choice of clothes today is horrible. The black sweater doesn't match your navy jeans!"

"Christina, shut up." Lynn whispered.

"You know, Christina, I would give you detention if you didn't have cheer." Max said. Christina nodded and began to take notes.

**Page break**

Finally, lunch. I quickly walked over to the lunch line. Ew, mystery meat was the special. The lunch lady plopped the meat onto my tray. I think it wiggled. Thankfully, there was Dauntless cake and salads there. I paid for my lunch and sat down next to Marlene. Everyone at my table was clad in black. We thought of ourselves as the Dauntless. Kate sat down across from me. "Have you seen Ana? I can't find her anywhere." she asked me. I was about to say no when Ana and Uriah came rushing into the lunch room screaming, but laughing at the same time. Ana sat down next to Kate.

"We just egged V.P. Eaton's car!" Ana cheered. The entire table began to laugh. Suddenly, Vice Principal Marcus stormed into the room and walked to our table. "Ana and Uriah Pedra, you both have detention!" he screamed.

"What did we do Vice Principal Marcus?" Ana asked innocently.

"Oh I know you know, you hooligans egged my car!" he shouted.

"How do you know it was us?" Uriah questioned.

"First of all we have video cameras, and second of all- LYNN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR? THAT HAIRCUT IS NOT APPROPRIATE! AND THOSE HORRIBLE PIERCINGS! Detention for you too missy." he yelled. Lynn looked angry, but nodded. Uriah and Ana nodded too, but Ana and elbowed Uriah in the ribs.

"Nice goin' Uri I told you to cover the cameras! You're such an idiot." she retorted, bringing a hand to her head.

**Page break**

Finally the dismissal bell rang. I had to tutor a friend, Al. The snow was beginning to come down, and it was coming down hard. I hoped that the roads wouldn't be too icy to drive on because if they were, my mom wouldn't be able to pick us up...


	2. Chapter 2- Fours POV

Four's POV

"Hey chicago watch out, Snow Storm Hercules is coming your way!" the weatherman on my phone screen said.

"Four! Get onto the field!" Coach Tori yelled. I was at a varsity football game that was being shown live on ESPN. I honestly didn't want to be at this game, but I was forced to. Coach Tori yelled at me again and I jogged onto the field.

"Hut! Hut! Hike!" I yelled. Zeke snapped me the ball. I threw it to Will. He ran down the field to the end zone.

"TOUCHDOWN" the reff yelled. A camera zoomed in on Will's face. Christina ran up to him and gave him a kiss. Will waved to the camera and said 'Hi' to his mom. What a nerd. I was on the Devils, Divergent High's varsity football team. I love being on the team but sometimes it's too much. The pressure, the fans, the cheerleaders throwing themselves at me. But, I still love the game, so I push everything else away and get in the zone. Once the we won and the game ended, I drove home. Thankfully when I got there Marcus wasn't home. I took a shower and got ready for bed and set my alarm clock for 6:00 am. Falling fast asleep with Marcus beating me in my nightmares. I am such a coward. Why can't I fight back.

page break

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my car next to a blue porsche. My ford truck looked even bigger next to that tiny car. I walked into the school and headed to my locker. My girlfriend, Lauren was waiting there. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a shirt that had our school's mascot on it, a devil, and was wearing the shortest shorts I had ever seen, showing every bit of skin that she can get away with. Seriously, it's winter and it's supposed to snow today. How stupid are you? "Hey hun. Can you get my locker open? I think it's jammed." she asked.

"Um, sure." I replied. She led me to her locker and told me her combo. I turned the lock as Lauren stared at me with googly eyes. I forced it open and waved to her as I walked away. "Later babe, got to get to class." I shouted from down the hall.

I got what I needed for the next couple periods and headed to my first, gym. As I sauntered down the hallway through crowds of teens, I saw my best friend Zeke and jogged up to him. "Hey Four! Guess what, Uriah and Ana are gonna pull a major prank on Vice Principal Eaton." Zeke said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He'll get pretty angry." I replied.

"That's exactly why they're doing it. Ana wants to leave a good impression on him, ya know, to make up for when she teepeed his office on the first day." he said sarcastically. I laughed. "I am so proud of her." Zeke added and pretended to cry. "I'm sorry, Four. I didn't mean to get so emotional." ZeKe sniffled. Coach Tori came walking over.

"Hey creampuffs! Get to the locker rooms and into your gym clothes. I have a special plan today." Coach said with an evil smirk on her face.

"'K Coach. We're goin', we're goin'." I said as Coach pushed us to the locker room.

"I want you both out in five minutes. I need to ask both of you something." Coach Tori said. "Get Will too."

"You got it coach." I replied obediently. I quickly shower and change into fresh clothes. I wonder what coach want us to do. I quickly walk back with Zeke and Will.

"OK guys you three are the best on the team so I need you to help Drew, he's falling a little behind in his skills. He has been skipping the last couple practices and I told him if he didn't do it I would kick him off the team." she explained.

"Sure thing coach." Zeke answered.

"Fine with me." I added.

"Sure." Will stated.

Page Break

During lunch, I sat with Zeke, Shauna, who happens to be his girlfriend, and Lauren. I see Uriah and Ana run past us half laughing, half screaming.

They continue and sit farther down on the other end of the long table. Uriah sits next to Shauna's sister, Lynn, who I see got a new hair cut- freaky. Ana sits next to a girl with blonde hair and grey/blue eyes that also looks like a freshman(Ana is a freshman). She sits across from a girl I recognize as one of Uriah's friends, Tris.

I listen to their conversation from where I am sitting.

"We just egged V.P. Eaton's car!" Uriah's sister, Ana yelled. Then the entire table began to laugh hysterically. That's when the cafeteria door swung open. Marcus stormed in and headed towards the other end of the table, he glanced at me and gave me a dirty look. Marcus began to yell at Uriah and Ana and started calling them 'hooligans'. Then looked at Lynn and began to "get all up in her face", screaming and yelling about her new hair. I think he just doesn't like Lynn because no matter what she gets detention.

"LYNN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR? THAT HAIRCUT IS NOT APPROPRIATE! AND THOSE HORRIBLE PIERCINGS! Detention for you too missy." he yelled. I think the loud Candor Club who were having a lively debate all the way across the room heard him. You could feel their judgy glares(haha get it they're supposed to be judges, ok it was a bad joke). They were always debating and judging things- ugh I hate them.

"Nice goin' Uri, I told you to cover the cameras! You're such an idiot." I heard Ana say as she elbowed him in the ribs. I try to stifle a laugh and fail miserably, earning a couple weird looks from around me.

Page Break

Rrring! The dismissal bell finally rang and I ran to get Zeke, Will , and unfortunately, Drew. We headed to the locker rooms and changed into our practice uniforms. Running outside I realized that the snow was beginning to fall, I just hoped that the roads wouldn't be too icy for me to drive on…


	3. Chapter 3- TrisFour POV

**Tris' POV**

Finally, the bell rang for the end of school and I rushed to room 406 (had to do that. Get it? If you do, put what you think it is in the reviews).

I had to tutor Al, a junior like me, because he was failing in Algebra 2, and fortunately, that is one of my best subjects. _Even though I take all AP courses, not to brag._ I mentally dust of my shoulders and turn to walk down another hallway.

I quietly stroll to the room and see Al leaning on the door. Al was HUGE, built like a bulldozer. He was around 6' 4" with brown hair and brown eyes. At first glance he looked lethal but, he had soft features and a baby face truthfully, he couldn't hurt a fly. But when he stands, I have to look up to see his face.

"Hey Al!" I called.

"Oh, hey Tris," he replied quietly. We started to work on some simple equations.

"So Al, what does y equal?" I asked him.

"Umm. Eight?" he answered- more like a question.

"Close. It's 8.3, good try though." I answered. Al looked confused, then frustrated.

"Ugh! I hate algebra!" Al yelled, shoving his book to the ground, standing up and flailing his arms like a crazy person. There was always something odd about him, but I couldn't bring myself to see what.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. I grabbed the book from the ground, placed it on the desk and opened it back up.

"Look Al, getting angry isn't going to solve any problems." I explained.

Al made a frustrated sound and stormed out of the room. "Al! I thought you needed help, but now I KNOW you need help!" I yelled and then ran after him. _Ok, maybe that was a step over the line._ I think to myself. Al finally stopped running and reluctantly turned around.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just got so frustrated." He whispered.

"It's fine Al. You just got frustrated." I repeat, "That happens to everyone." I replied with a smile. We walked back to the room. Al picked up his book and sat down. I looked out the window. My jaw dropped to the floor. There had to be at least two feet of snow that had fallen in the last hour. _How could anyone drive in this? No. Mom will find a way to get here. I know she will._

~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~

~~~~Yeah! It's a page break~~~~

(Sorry, just couldn't help myself :D)

**Four's POV**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnng!_ I rushed out of my last period class and headed to the locker rooms. Will and Zeke were already there. "Where's Drew?" I asked.

"I don't know." replied Zeke. He was a senior like me and Will was a junior. Suddenly, Drew burst through the doors, breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm late my locker was jammed." he said trying to catch his breath.

"Sure." Will answered sarcastically. I saw his knuckles were red and cut. _Yeah, he was probably beating some kids up with Eric and Peter. They are such jerks! Picking on the weak, that's just low._

"Okay Drew get into your practice uniform." I demanded. Drew ran into the locker rooms. "I think we should have a little fun with Drew." I whispered to the guys. We laughed as he walked out of the locker room.

"Okay Drew. We are going to go outside." I announced. Drew groaned as he followed us to the football field outside, trudging in the snow.

The first step took, I froze. There was at least two feet of snow in the hour that it had started. I decided to just go with the flow and act like it wasn't there.

"Drew, you are going to start with some warm-ups." Will explained as he led him through the exercises. We decided to just have Drew do some extreme and painful exercises, for the fun of it. He started the exercises but failed miserably.

"Drew, are you trying to do a push up or are you trying to dance around like a forest pixie." I joked.

"I'm doing a push up," he said exasperated. Soon, I realized that we could all barely move in the snow and decided to head back to the gym inside to finish up.

"Wow, it's really coming down out there," Zeke remarks.

"Noooo!" Will shouts sarcastically.

I jog up to the large windows lining the wall. The snow has already reached the bottom of the windows, and is quickly working it's way up. _There is no way it is safe to drive on the roads back home. Guess we'll just have to push through_ it.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but it's better than nothing right? Don't forget to review!**

**-kata1234**


	4. Chapter 4- Tris POV

**Disclaimer- We don't own Divergent. If we did both of our names would have to be Veronica. We wish! (yes I said both, there is two of us) Please tell us what you think :) Sorry we haven't updated in awhile!**

**OH! And would you guys want shorter chapters more often or longer chapters less often? Tell us in the reviews!**

**Tris' POV**

"Okay Al. That's all for today." I concluded.

"Thanks for tutoring me again. Sorry about my crazy outburst." Al replied subtly waving his hands in the air.

"No problem." I answered as we began to walk down the hallway to an exit door.

I pushed the door open, or tried to. The door wouldn't budge. "Al I can't get the door open,"

"Let me try." Al said as he tried to push the door open. It wouldn't move an inch.

"I think it's locked, let's just leave through the main entrance." I explained as we walked away.

"I guess." Al answered.

We decided to walk down to the main entrance. Where we saw some other students were waiting. I took out my phone and texted my mom,

Me- Hey mom waiting at school

Mom- Hey honey, but the roads are closed, no one can get anywhere.

Me-WHAT? Then what do we do?

Mom- Just stay there, maybe find an emergency radio and listen for instructions. Don't worry you'll probably b out in a couple of hours. Love you!

Me- K luv 2! 3

My mom wanted me to stay here? I guess the other kids would have to too. I ran to room 101, where my sister was helping the cheerleaders with their cheers. "Um, guys, I need to tell you all something." I said.

"What?" Chris (Christina) asked.

"Well, how do I say this? Ok. We are stuck here, in the school." The cheerleaders looked at me then began to laugh.

"Good one Tris." Kate said.

"Seriously guys. Go look." I answered. Kate walked to the window and opened the blinds. Her mouth dropped open. The window was half covered by snow.

"Wow! It's really snowing. How we are gonna get home?" Kate asked.

"We're not." I answered. They all gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris screamed. 

**Sorry for such a short chapter but its better than nothing right? Please review and answer about the question at the beginning of this chapter. As always, THANK YOU!**

**-kata1234**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that last chapter was so short, it was a filler. Also you guys never answered our last question. :( We are gonna start a new story soon, YAY! Lets try to reach 30 reviews! Also, to answer Faction Mixer's question, we have never seen Frozen, but thats a great guess. Remember 30 REVIEWS!

Tris POV

"My life over!" Chris said

"At least there will be no teachers" Marlene, another friend, remarked. I nodded. Suddenly, Will, Zeke, Drew, and another guy came rushing into the room.

"Hello ladies." Zeke said while sitting down next to Shauna.

"If you didn't know, we are stuck in the school." Will said.

"Yeah we knew." Chris groaned. I looked at the other guy. I remembered his name was Four. What a weird name. I thought. Four sat next to me.

"Hi I'm Four." He said.

"Yeah I know" I replied.

"Yeah and you're Tris" he answered.

"Yup, I know my name."

"We should have a truth-or-dare game!" Chris shouted suddenly.

"That's a good idea. Let's go get the others. Meet us in room 604." Will said.

"Okay!" Chris shouted and grabbed my hand. We ran to the detention room where Ana, Uriah, Eric, Lynn, and Peter were sitting. "Guys, guess what? We are having a truth-or-dare gaaaame." Chris sang.

"Finally. Someone is here to save us." Lynn said.

"Follow me. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Chris yelled. Everyone got up and followed Chris and I.

Everyone was in a circle. We joined the group. "I go first!" Zeke shouted. "Will truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." he answered.

"Call coach Tori and tell her you need a princess dress." Will takes off his jacket.

"Christina, t or d?" Will asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go out with me." Will says.

"Okay!" Christina says cheerfully. I always knew they liked each other.

"Peter, truth or dare."

"Truth." Peter answers. Someone yells pansy cake, probably Uriah.

"What's your biggest fear?" Chris asks. Peter rips off his shirt and gives me a wink. I give him a death glare.

"Four, truth or dare?" Peter asks me.

"Dare." Peter smiles.

"I dare you to kiss Zeke." He takes off his jacket.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Four asks.

"Dare."

"Stand in front of the wall while I throw three scissors at you." I stare at him and get up. Zeke runs out of the room and comes back with three scissors. Four walks over and takes the scissors. He gets into position and chucks the first one. He threw it so hard in got stuck in the wall. Same with the next one. He was onto the last scissor. Four got into position and threw it. I felt a sharp pain on my ear and put my hand up to it. Blood slowly ran down my neck and Kate got me some tissues. I gave Four a death glare

"Eric, d or t?" I ask.

Eric is soon calling Principle Jeanine. The game goes on for awhile. Marlene is down to her undies and a tank top. Peter has on only his boxers. I still had on everything except my jacket. Four and the rest of the guys were wearing just their pants. The girls had on mostly everything, except for poor Marlene.

Soon, the game ended. Everyone put their clothes on. Peter walked up to me. "Did you like what you saw?" He asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Come on. I know you did." Peter said while pushing me against the wall.

"Leave her alone Peter." Four said out of nowhere.

"Fine." Peter said.

"What a creep. Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Four said and walked towards Lauren, his girlfriend. She kissed him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay guys! I think, that because we will probably have to sleep here, we should each claim a classroom that we can sleep in" Christina yelled.

"Sounds good." Eric said. Me and Christina walked out of the room and went to the Teacher's Lounge. We took the blankets as Four, Zeke, Uriah and Peter came into the room.

"Okay boys! Let's take this vouch and put it in my room." Uriah said. Four slapped him in the arm. "Okay, okay." Uriah chuckled. The guys took the pillows and followed Christina. I dropped all of the blankets. Four bent down and helped me clean them up. I looked into his grey-blue eyes, as he looked into mine. Then, he looked away and I felt my cheeks turn red. I got up and ran to Christina. We walked back to the room everyone was gathered at. Chris handed out pillows, while Will handed blankets. Everyone rushed out of the room. I ran to room 406.

"Why hello there Tris." a voice said.

**CLIFFHANGER! WE'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOOOOOOOOOOON! BYE GUYS!**


End file.
